SOMOS UNOS REBELDES CAPITULO 1
by carolinalezcano996
Summary: SON UNOS GRUPOS DE JOVENES CANTANTES QUE NO CREEN EN EL AMOR POR UN MOTIVO QUE LES PASARON DE CHICOS QUE PASARIA SI ESTAS JOVENES CANTANTES LOS ENAMORAN LOCAMENTE


**HOLA SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA **

**EN EL PAIS DE ESTADOS UNIDOS SE ENCONTRABAN UNOS MUCHACHOS MUY GUAPO UNOS DE ELLOS ERA EL MAYOR SENTADO EN UN SOFAR LEYENDO UN LIBRO ERA BASTANTE APUESTO ESTABA BASTANTE CONSENTRADO EN LO QUE LEEIA**

SEIYA:**SESSHUMARU SE PUDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE LEES **

SESSHUMARU:**ESTUDIO Y A LA VEZ LEO COSA QUE TU NO SABES HACER **

YATEN:**YA BASTE CHICOS TENEMOS QUE PRACTICAR PARA EL CONCIERTO PARA AHORA**

DARIEN:**ES VERDAD (LO DIJO SIN IMPORTALE)**

INUYASHA:**YATEN HERMANO NO ME PARECE CORECTO IR AL CONCIERTO **

TAIKI:**CHICOS POR FAVOR HOY CANTAMOS CON LAS CHICAS **

ANDREW:** ESA LAS QUE SE COPIARON DE NUSTRO NOMBRE DEL GRUPO**

HARUKA:** NO ANDREW TE EQUIVOCAS LAS DE ELLAS SE LLAMAN RDB Y LOS DE NOSOTROS SOMOS REBELDE **

DARIEN:** JAJA SI QUE ERE TONTO ANDREW SOMOS UNOS REBELDES ASI SE LLAMA NUESTRO GRUPO**

INUYASHA:JA** PUES YO LAS VOY A ENSEÑAR QUIEN ES MAS REBELDE LAS CONQUISTARE A UNOS DE ELLAS**

SEIYA: **POR QUE PRECIENTO QUE ESTO NO VA A TERMINAR BIEN**

TAIKI:**DEJEN DE DECIR TONTERIAS Y NADIE CONQUISTARA A NADIE LES QUE DA CLARO VAMOS AL CONCIERTO**

TODOS:**SI PAPA TAIKI **

**A TAIKI LE ACUSO GRACIA LO QUE LE AVIAN DICHO LOS CHICOS. ESO NO SIGNIFICABA QUE EL SE CONPORTABA COMO SU PADRE SINO QUE ERA MUY RESPONSABLE EN SU COSAS Y ESTOS MUCHACOS NO LO ERAN `PRINCIPALMEN INUYASHA Y YANTEN Y SEIYA ERAN LOS INRESPONSABLES ...LE LLAMABA MUCHO LA ATENCION ESAS MUCHACHAS QUERIA SABER POR QUE ESAS CANTANTE TENIAN CASI EL MISMO NOMBRE DE SU GRUPO. Y ESO LO IVA AVERIGUAR**

**UNA MUCHACHA DE 16 AÑOS SALIA DE SU DEPARTAMENTO SU PIEL ERA BLANCO SUS OJO ERA COMO DE LOS DEL CIELO TENIA PUESTO UN HERMOSO VESTINO NEGRO CON BRILLOS SU PELO LO TENIA SUELTO SU HERMOSO PELO RUBIO LLEGABA ESTA SU CADERAS..DESPUES SALE UNAS MUCHACHAS DE PELO NEGRO TENIA UNA CALSA MUY HERMOSA Y UNA REMERA DE COLOR BLANCA QUE LLEGABA ASTA SU OMBRIGO Y UN CHALECO CORTITO Y LA CASTAÑA TENIA UN VESTIDO VERDE CON TIRITAS DE BRILLOS Y LA RUBIA TENIA UNOS OJOS CELEZTE MAS CLARITOS QUE DE LA OTRA RUBIA TENIA UNA POLLERA NEGRA Y TAMBIEN TENIA BRILLOS CON UNA REMERA DE SOLOR NARANJA QUE DECIA RBD Y LA JOVEN DE PELO AZUL TENIA UN HERMOSO VESTIDO DE COLOR CELEZTE UN VESTIDO SIMPLE NO LE JUSTABA VESTIRVE CAN PROVOCATIVA COMO SUS AMIGAS **

REI:**DE LEN CHICAS QUE NO LE DEN PENAS SALIR A LA CALLE SIEMPRE LO MISMO**

MINA: **SALGAN APARTE AY MUCHOS HOMBRES GUAPOS**

SERENA:** MINAA UBICATE **

LITA:**MINA SERENA TIENE RAZON **

AMY:**ES VERDAD CHICAS SALGAN**

**UNA JOVEN LLEBABA UN VESTIDO BLANDO CON MUCHAS CORACIONES Y LA OTRA JOVEN TENIA EL VESTIDO DE COLOR ROSAS CON TIRANTES Y LA ULTIMA TENIA UN VESTIDO DE COLOR VIOLETA CUANDO SALIERON TODAS SE FUERON DIRECTO AL CONCIERTO **

**CON LOS MUCHACHOS **

**INUYASHA: POR ESAS JOVENES TARDAN TANTO YA ES HORA DE ENTRAR A CANTAR **

**DARIEN: CALMATE INUYASHSA DE SEGURO TUVIERON ALGUN PROBLEMA **

**ANDREW: PUES SINO VIENEN ESAS JOVENES CANTAREMOS NOSOTROS **

**X: PERDON POR SINO TE QUEDO CLARO NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN CANTAMOS AUNQUE NO PARESCAMOS**

**ANDREW Y LOS MUCHACHOS QUEDO ENMOBADO POR LA BELLEZA DE ESA HERMOSA RUBIA **

**X: YA CIERRA LA BOCA PARECES UNO PERRO ALSADO QUE QUIERE SALTARSE ENCIMA DE MI HERMANA **

**X: SERENAA **

**x:YA ERA HORA QUE DIGAS ALGO CUERENTE **

**SERENA: REI NO ME MOLESTE QUIERES. A PARTE YO SIEMPRE DIGO COSA IMPORTANTE **

**REI: ASI PUS YO NUNCA LO ES ESCHUCHADO**

**X.:YA BASTAAA DISCULPEN MUCHACHOS PERO MIS AMIGAS NO SE UBICAL (LO DECIA HACIENDO CON SUS DEDO ENTRE COMILLAS)**

**X: HOLA MI NOMBRE ES TAIKI KOU Y ELLOS SON MI HERMANOS SEIYA KOU Y YATEN KOU**

**SEIYA: YO ME SE PRESENTAR SOLO HERMANITO Y TU COMO TE LLAMAS (PREGUNTANDOLE A REI)**

**REI: MI NOMBRE ES REI. REI HINO**

**SANGO: ES MEJOR EMPEZAR IR AL CONCIERTO **

**DARIEN: TU TE LLAMA SERENA VERDAD**

**SERENA: Y SI ME LLAMO ASI QUE TE IMPORTA (SERENA SE PUSO SERIA DESPUES SINTIO QUE ALGUIEN LE TOCABA LAS NALGAS Y GRITO) ATREVIDO DE MIERDA ( Y LE DA UNA CACHETADA)**

**LOS CHICOS: MIROKU QUE AS HECHO**

**KAGOME: UUHHY ATREVIDOS DE MIERDA SE QUERIAN A PROVECHAR DE MI AMIGA **

**INUYASHA: POR QUE NO LE TOCASTE A ESTA **

**KAGOME: QUE DIJISTE ATREVIDO**

**INUYASHA: EHH YO NADA**

**REI: MEJOR VAMONOS **

**TAIKI: POR FAVOR NO MAL INTEPRETEN ES QUE MI AMIGO NO SABE LO QUE HACE ( PERO LAS CHICAS NO LE APRESTARON A TENCION A LO QUE DIJO TAIKI)**

**EN EL ESCENARIO LOS PUBLICOS GRITABAN **

**EL PRECENTANTE: BUENOS JOVENES QUIEREN VERLOS**

**PUBLICO: SIIIIIIIII**

**EL PRESENTANTE :QUIEREN ESCUCHARLO CANTAR PUES UN FUERTE APLAUSO OARA LAS RBD Y A LOS SOMOS UNOS REBELDES**

**LAS LUCES EMPERASON A PRENDERSES Y LOS PUBLICOS EMPESARON A GRITAR COMO LOCOS**

**LOS CHICOS EMPESARON A CANTAS**

**SERENA: MIENTRAS MI MENTE VIAJA DONDE TU ESTAS MI PADRE GRITA OTRA VEZ **

**DARIEN:QUE ME MALGASTO MI FUTURO Y SU PAZ CON MANERA DE SER...**

**SERENA:AUNQUE LO ESCUCHO YA ESTOY LEJOS DE AQUI**

**DARIEN:CIERO LOS OJOS Y YA ESTOY PENSANDO EN TI**

**TODOS:Y SOY REBELDE CUNDO NO GISO A LOS DEMAS..**

**REI:SI SOY REBELDE CUANDO TE QUIERO HASTA RABIAR**

**MINA:Y SOY REBELDE CUANDO NO PIENSO IGUAL QUE AYER**

**LITA:Y SOY REBELDE CUANDO ME JUEGO HASTA LA PIEL**

**AMY:SI SOY REBELDE ES QUE QUIZAS NADIE ME CONOCE BIEN.**

**INUYASHA: ALGUNOS DE ESTOS DIAS VOY A ESCAPAR.**

**HARUKA:PARA JUGARME TODO POR UN SUEÑO.**

**SEIYA:TODO EN LA VIDA ES A PERDER O GANAR **

**TAIKI:HAY QUE APOSTAR,HAY QUE APOSTAR SIN MIEDO**

**YATEN: NO IMPORTA MUCHO LO QUE DIGAN DE MI**

**SESSHUMARU:CIERRO LOS OJOS Y YA ESTOY PENSANDO EN TI**

**KAGOME:Y SOY REBELDE**

**SANGO:CUANDO SIGO A LOS DEMAS**

**KIKYO:SI SOY REBELDE CUANDO TE QUIERO HASTA RABIAR**

**MIROKU:Y SOY REBELDE**

**DARIEN: CUANDO NO PIENSO IGUAL QUE AYER**

**HARUKA:Y SOY REBELDE **

**SEIYA: CUANDO ME JUEGO HASTA LA PIEL **

**YATEN: SI SOY REBELDE, ES QUE QUIZAS...**

**TODOS. NO IMPORTA MUCHO LO QUE DIGAN DE MI.**

**CIERRO LOS OJOS Y YA ESTOY PENSANDO EN TI.. PENSANDO EN TIIII**

**CONTINUARA...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ACEPTO CONCEJOS Y CRITICAS ES MI PRIMER FIC Y INTENTARE QUE SEA UNA HISTORIA MUY BUENA CHAUUU**


End file.
